What I've Become
by Lost-And-Forgotten-In-A-Dream
Summary: I am not the same person I was before. The Maximum Ride you all knew and love is gone. Itex did something to me. Made me faster, stronger, but also something more. T for language
1. Gone

**A/N: Ok I have been gone for a while I have no excuse so every one of you have a right to kill me then bring me back again so you can do it again. However if you do you would hear what I have to say.**

**I've done a lot of thinking and planning. I know a surprise isn't. It's shocking that my brain hasn't exploded. So I have decided that I want to write the prequel to World of the Lost (going to be change to Live Free or Let Me Die) to explain things that go on in it. So this is it. *uses deep announcer voice* ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAXIMUM RIDE? (talk about cheesy)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**What I've Become**

"**I am the result what's better left unspoken"**

**~Omerta~**

**~Lamb of God~**

I am not the same person I was before. The Maximum Ride you all knew and love is gone. Itex did something to me. Made me faster, stronger, but also something more.

That is not what is the strangest. I'm supposed to be dead. Stone dead. Why am I not? Why am I still here, breathing?

So many question zero answers, but I do know something is different. I can't remember a thing that happened to me in the past five years, since I "died".

And every one who has helped me so far has been killed in violent, nightmarish ways by some homicidal maniac, But through all this there is an instinct some sort of feeling that tells me that what's going on is bad, really bad and the flock in danger. But from what? Me. Would I have given up death had I known what I've become?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
~Animal I have Become~**

**~Three Days Grace~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Listen to the songs. They are a sign of what's to come. So reviews are always welcome. The button doesn't bit. But the review rats do if you don't. 5 reviews, I expect, per chapter including this not to much to ask for. I am kind enough to even except anonymous ones just please don't review twice in a chapter. **


	2. Escape

**A/N: Yep this is late, but school must always come first even when we beg it didn't but better late then never. On the bright side school**** has ended meaning a period of having absolutely no life while all my friends ditch me for their stupid out of state camps and family trips. *tear* It's a good thing for you people since I can write non-stop. Yay for you!**

**For those of you who are confused about my first chapter. That was a prologue. It kind of takes place in the future. All the incoming event happen before that. Ok I hope cleared things up. Now enough of my blabbing lets continue to the story.**

**But, yes the dreaded but, I need to do the annoying disclaimer of annoyingness.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a fifty plus man? Never mind don't answer that u don't know how I look. If you do then u are a stalker or my friend. However to all u non-stalkers I am not a fifty plus man, meaning I don't own the Maximum Ride series. If I did Fang would be mine. I also don't own the awesome lyrics by these awesome groups. I highly suggest listening to Hey Monday if you like Paramore.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**What I've Become**

**Chapter 1:**

**Escape**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us****~Set Off~**

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want

**~Hey Monday~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I looked around the cell we were forced into. Notice the word cell. Yes we were captured again. Where we are is kinda hard to say. We could be at the school or some other Itex Facility. The point is that Itex returned. How? I wouldn't know since I am not a sadistic scientist that enjoys spending my weekends causing people misery just because I can't get my self a date or friends.

We were just randomly attacked out of nowhere and brought to this funhouse of death only without killer clowns. I think I would take on a killer clown any day as long as they aren't genetically engineered. At least they gave our cages an upgrade even though they have all six of us shoved into a closet sized one. But that's not the problem. Keeping the flock alive and escaping was.

"_Max," _Angel entered my mind. _"They are bringing Iggy back."_

"_**Finally, is he alright?" **_I thought back

"_Yeah just a little bruised,"_ she responded

Good that's better then being dead. _**"Warn the rest to be ready and remember the plan"**_

"_Ok." _I smiled, that my girl, the little trooper. My eyes looked around, every one else in the room had continued to stay silent, hoping that my plan would work. Angel returned to her place next to Nudge and Gazzy and slipped her hands into each of theirs. My gaze moved to Fang. Fang, I still don't know how I feel I about him. He's like my brother. I can't think of him any other way. It could ruin our friendship, right?

The door swung open and a white coat shoved Iggy. Angel was right which was not unusual Iggy was fine. He only had a black eye (not uncommon) and a slash on his face that was starting to heal along with tons of other minor cuts.

"You don't have to be so rough. I'm crippled," Iggy said pointing to his eyes. The white coat just ignored him and turned to face me.

"Maximum Ride"

"Yes?" I replied innocently.

"Come with me."

"Nah, I don't feel like it, maybe after we get something to eat."

"Excuse me?" Mr. White Coat looked shocked to see me not cooperating with him, his mouth even dropped open. I don't know how it can be so unbelievable considering I'm famous for my stubbornness.

"You're excused. Now you should consider shutting your mouth or bugs might fly in." He quickly closed his mouth and began to reach for his walkie-talkie. I can feel that every one was holding their breaths. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fang who's powers have increased so now he can move while being invisible, suddenly appeared next to the white coat. The man jumped, dropping the walkie-talkie.

Fang gave a smirk before knocking the white coat unconscious. "Nice, now lets go," He nodded. Iggy picked up Total and we all raced out

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I think this a good place to finish its a bit short but the next chapter will be longer. So tell me what you think or the review rats will get you and steal your cookies. ******** Ideas are welcomed. Also thanks to all the people who reviewed last time**

**Armygirl0604****:** Three things I must say to you. 1: I'm glad you like it. 2: Look at the genre in the bar up there ^ see the word romance, yes there will be FAX. 3: I love the Resident Evil. Actually its kinda of my inspiration for this except no zombies. Virtual Cookies and cake for noticing and pointing that out.

**qtcat0616****:** ugh Sam be supportive this is meant to explain some of my ideas in the other fanfic. It may be madness but give it a try.

**violetrulz132:** I'm going to guess "o" is a good thing

**rose the packs fang****:** thanks, I hope it's a little less cunfuzzeling now after the earlier author's note

**flying high 12****:** how?

**Virtual skittles for all of you. I expect 5 or more reviews.**

Peace out and drive safe,

**Gaby  
****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**All their fears  
Watch 'em all come true  
All their words  
Wrote ever and tell us what to do**

Hit and run  
There's nothing left to lose  
Break their hole, slip away  
Forever me and you

**~Set Off **continue~

**~Hey Monday~  
**


	3. Escape Part 2

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Feel no pain, but my life ain't easy  
I know I'm my best friend  
No one cares, but I'm so much stronger  
I'll fight until the end  
To escape from the true false world  
Undamaged destiny  
Can't get caught in the endless circle  
Ring of stupidity

~Escape~

~Metallica~

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Max they're gaining on us," Nudge screamed as we raced through yet another door, into yet another hall way. And if I am correct. The next door we go to will lead us to a hall way that looks exactly like this one; all white, a bunch of rooms, and if we are lucky we just might find a flight of stairs, but since we have wings and are always running for our lives like now we can pretty much cross off that possibility. Which making our escape so much harder then it is already. Seriously who built this place, there aren't even windows and it's like a freakin' maze. Escape is never as easy as movies make it. In the movies there's always a unguarded door or open window. A simple easy escape route. Stuff like that just doesn't happen in real life. No such thing as an easy way out. Remember that next time you're trying to get out of a torture chamber.

If I ever find out who built this place they are so dead. And all the while we have erasers chasing us making my life a lot more difficult then it needed to be. Yes I said Erasers. We kinda maybe blew up the place where they made those flying tin cans. So they were stuck with some leftovers that we didn't know existed.

"Just keep running and they won't get us," I shouted over the annoying alarms that were going off. "Iggy how is that bomb going, in case you haven't noticed we need it pronto."

"It's kinda hard to notice anything when you can't see. As for the bomb, it's taking a little longer then expected considering, Gazzy and I only have our hair, spit, and cloths on our back. Wait Gazzy do we still have the one you hid from Max and that broken watch we were saving?"

"You mean the one in my under wear, damn how could we forget" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Yes that one but now she knows where we hide them, great."

I rolled my eyes. What if one of those blew up by accident? Now that is a mess I don't want to deal with. "Iggy I'm rolling my eyes and Gaz don't use those words and we'll take about the hiding place later." They snickered quietly. Hopefully they will be able to finish that bomb while running so we can blast a hole through the wall since we aren't getting the hell out of here any other way. Now to think of a plan because out of all my leaderly duties one of them is a plan maker. Meaning even when there is no plan, I'm forced to make it up. How wonderful considering now is one of those moments and in case you never been chase by blood thirsty half wolf people it ain't a stroll through the park coming up with an idea right off the top of your head to save your butt.

"Guys lets try to shake them off our wing," (get it wing, oh never mind) "go through those door then go right" Maybe if we shake them off it'll by us a little much needed bomb making time. Usually I wouldn't approve of this but now is not usually. Wait an idea. Thank God.

"Gaz, how would you like to use your special skill?" He gave a devious smile.

"Really?" I nodded. He laughed while everyone groaned

"Oh shut up, it not like we have any other choice. Just do it quick. We don't have much time."

Ten painful seconds of anticipation passed till the gasman let loose. Ok I can say this wasn't my best idea and I have had a lot of suckish ideas believe it or not. I have no clue how that kid does it. We haven't had anything decent to eat in weeks but what ever it was these sickos gave him it made him smell worse then usual. Rotten eggs and other unappealing food that probably been left in the scorching sun for days. Note to self with the Max card buy gas mask A.S.A.P. The good thing was that plan did end up working out in our favor. We could hear the erasers coughing up a lung as we ran.

_Max go through the door with a sign around the corner. It's a set of stairs._

**Finally Jeb it's about time you got the blue prints, but next time do it a little faster. I even had to turn this place in to a gas chamber**

_They had the computers heavily guarded. It was difficult to hack it_**. **

**Nudge could have done it faster then you and she's just fourteen.**

_Max, I am just human, your not. _

**And whose fault is that? Oh whatever, You better not be lying to me about this.**

_Trust me. Just follow the instructions._

**No matter how hard you try I trust just as much as I trust a white coat when he says "it's not going to hurt."**

_Max._

**Fine if you lead us into a trap consider yourself as good as dead.**

Jeb didn't respond. I gave a silent grin of victory then motioned every one through the door. We raced down it quickly. So far nothing came running up at us. I guess Jeb was right. At least for once. But like that's going to change my feelings about him.

_Now go through those doors on right; go left, then another left and there will be a door with a small window. Go through it and there will be your exit._

Great so I guess using Gazzy's skill was completely pointless**. "**Guys, more directions. Just follow me."

In few minutes we reached our door way to freedom. After being stuck for two way to long months it's hard to believe that we're just a few steps from being out of here. I reached out to turn the handle, but it was locked.

"Iggy will you do the honors?" I stepped aside while he brought out his lock picking kit and quickly broke through.

"ok guys, I'll go first to see-"

"Max, stop" Fang interrupted, mid sentence. His eyes were wide with panic.

"What?" I said stupidly, but hey when something that out of the ordinary happens there is nothing else to say then what. You all no Fang never shows emotion much less panic.

"Just back away from the door slowly and run." I gave him a blank stare. "Trust me please." He let out in a whisper, begging. I nodded and backed away. Something isn't right about this but the tone in his voice startled me so much. There was fear in it. Something completely unheard of coming from him. "On the count of three run."

"One-two-RUN!" We bolted forward, Fang leading us. You know how turning around tends to slow you down when running, it's true. I looked behind us just in time to see fifteen demon dogs from hell. I almost froze in shock. They look nothing like an eraser, not even close. They were five feet in height, running on all fours, three eyes on each of their heads. Making it a total of forty-five blood shot eyes glaring at us in hunger. Huge oh crap moment. One of them opened their mouth to bark and you can see rows of sharp glass like teeth. The one closes to me lashed out its 3 feet tongue and attempted to grabbed hold of my leg with it. Fortunately the thing failed; but it managed to slice right through my jeans and cutting my calf.

"Ahhh crap!" Fang turned around. "I'm fine just find us a way out." He nodded

Even though my whole left leg stung and I'm pretty sure my pants are soaked in blood, I continued running. If I stopped this pitiful cut would probably feel like a paper cut compared to what those freaks of nature would do to me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx{page break}xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a few minutes of following and close encounters with those beasts' teeth Fang led us to what he claimed was the door that led us to freedom. Through out the whole time I kept asking myself how the hell did he know this.

"Max, Angel, and Nudge press your backs against the wall just in case they try to get in. Gazzy and Iggy, is the bomb ready?" While Fang was giving the boys directions Angel came into my head.

_**Max, some thing is wrong with Fang**_. Well no duh.

**What is it, honey, besides his obvious not normal behavior. **

_**I can't read his mind.**_

**You mean he put up a mind blocks?**

_**No. nothing like that. When you guys put up mind blocks I know your doing it, but with fang its like just nothing like he's not there. **_Hmm, the strangeness gets stranger.

**Don't worry I'll talk to him as soon as I can. **And with that Angel left

"Every one cover your ears were getting out of this dump," Gazzy yelled then through the bomb at the wall"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Out for my own, out to be free  
One with my mind, they just can't see  
No need to hear things that they say  
Life's for my own to live my own way

See them try to bring the hammer down  
No damn chains can hold me to the ground

Life's for my own to live my own way

~Escape~

~Metallica~

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Comments: **

**Armygirl0604****: **Your welcome, TeeHee.

**violetrulz132****: **Well about Iggy getting his sight back, I don't know. For me Iggy is not Iggy if he can see. It all really depends, I might just put up a poll asking what people want

**Midge 1012****: **Thanks, the prologue is in the future. The first chapter is 3 years after final warning.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well that's it 4 now. 5 reviews please and my rabbits from hell and review rats will not eat you.**


End file.
